User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my 3D alliance web for CN. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 40 alliances (by score) to begin with. Bob Janova 14:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 26th Jan) list into nslist.txt: 1) New Pacific Order 900 543 21,227,716 23,586 81.59 32 3,985,815 947,536 3,110 2) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 828 515 18,503,905 22,348 71.65 7 3,321,055 824,037 3,295 3) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 705 481 13,554,870 19,227 53.67 13 2,631,324 576,183 1,689 4) Mostly Harmless Alliance 581 392 10,636,002 18,306 42.45 7 2,144,519 428,368 1,368 5) SPARTA 554 376 10,519,510 18,988 41.73 15 2,075,460 442,127 1,192 6) The Order Of The Paradox 179 73 10,341,681 57,775 36.63 0 1,651,090 606,660 2,785 7) Fark 325 154 8,903,317 27,395 33.59 5 1,629,732 402,216 1,213 8) Ragnarok 471 316 8,260,655 17,539 33.21 3 1,591,729 342,695 1,101 9) Orange Defense Network 565 337 7,913,719 14,007 33.18 14 1,568,669 318,296 800 10) The Grämlins 119 42 8,176,227 68,708 28.69 1 1,162,620 547,974 2,176 11) New Polar Order 370 259 7,079,372 19,133 28.05 4 1,565,243 237,717 554 12) Viridian Entente 328 209 7,214,989 21,997 28.00 4 1,418,349 287,389 1,146 13) The Phoenix Federation 249 138 7,298,432 29,311 27.32 4 1,287,273 330,907 1,266 14) FOK 271 146 6,980,093 25,757 26.53 3 1,301,010 332,155 1,450 15) Green Protection Agency 213 111 6,118,371 28,725 22.96 1 1,230,675 262,326 11 16) Grand Global Alliance 341 243 5,583,359 16,373 22.71 4 1,165,815 195,206 319 17) The Order Of Light 239 127 5,724,341 23,951 21.96 1 1,159,050 204,169 613 18) The Democratic Order 489 352 4,714,745 9,642 21.60 2 1,030,567 155,813 486 19) Valhalla 155 73 4,979,645 32,127 18.46 2 796,582 258,360 1,158 20) Echelon 138 76 4,988,935 36,152 18.29 0 931,374 208,656 887 21) United Purple Nations 268 199 4,407,158 16,445 17.91 3 895,579 170,543 318 22) Global Democratic Alliance 264 200 4,315,378 16,346 17.56 2 870,052 158,374 354 23) Greenland Republic 202 130 4,176,834 20,677 16.35 5 860,992 160,500 627 24) Mushroom Kingdom 149 70 4,217,933 28,308 15.85 1 858,183 183,321 35 25) The Dark Evolution 268 194 3,680,194 13,732 15.49 5 780,636 122,774 311 26) Monos Archein 242 180 3,747,086 15,484 15.40 2 792,962 130,400 345 27) Nueva Vida 190 129 3,793,398 19,965 14.93 4 750,414 151,903 414 28) LOSS 145 100 3,865,057 26,656 14.63 1 786,014 136,366 533 29) World Task Force 118 92 3,857,799 32,693 14.28 0 727,533 164,755 576 30) RnR 163 109 3,689,268 22,634 14.26 1 722,594 143,528 681 31) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 207 144 3,445,759 16,646 13.98 3 715,173 125,159 179 32) Umbrella 79 26 3,866,623 48,945 13.84 0 579,020 231,500 1,374 33) Invicta 200 143 3,381,823 16,909 13.68 3 661,644 143,083 306 34) The Legion 204 148 3,347,619 16,410 13.62 2 674,428 138,248 279 35) Random Insanity Alliance 158 80 3,388,530 21,446 13.20 3 665,910 122,611 571 36) M*A*S*H 142 108 3,436,399 24,200 13.16 1 685,782 122,361 541 37) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 147 103 3,240,762 22,046 12.57 0 695,356 115,568 246 38) NATO 192 120 3,010,213 15,678 12.34 5 590,172 110,200 239 39) The International 156 126 3,080,228 19,745 12.14 0 598,495 121,198 349 40) The Templar Knights 129 94 2,961,370 22,956 11.42 0 571,887 132,877 306 53) We Are Perth Army 152 109 2,144,301 14,107 8.97 4 425,948 106,172 146 77) =Western Empire= 107 85 1,053,265 10,031 5.02 2 239,100 38,650 130 78) Wolfpack 67 54 1,243,922 18,566 4.95 0 257,492 43,778 79 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col New Pacific Order NPO Red White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White SPARTA Sparta Black Yellow The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black Fark Aqua Black Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White The Grämlins Gre Aqua Green Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua New Polar Order NpO Blue White The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon FOK Orange White Green Protection Agency GPA Green White Grand Global Alliance GGA Green Black The Order Of Light TOOL White Black The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White Valhalla Purple White Echelon Blue White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White Greenland Republic GR Blue White Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black The Dark Evolution DE Black Yellow Monos Archein MA Maroon White Nueva Vida NV Blue White LOSS LoSS Blue Black World Task Force WTF Blue Lime RnR R&R Orange Maroon North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White Umbrella Umb Black White Invicta Purple White The Legion Legion Purple White Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White M*A*S*H Purple White Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White NATO Aqua Black The International Int Orange Maroon The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White We Are Perth Army WAPA White Black =Western Empire= =WE= Black Yellow Wolfpack WP Pink Black Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the weaker alliance. Top 40 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members) One Vision MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON,MCXA,GGA,Echelon Continuum MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON,MCXA,TPF,Sparta,MHA,TOP,NATO,Valhalla Citadel MDoAP 1 TOP,Gre,Umb,OG,FCC The Ring Cycle MADP 1 MCXA,NPO,GDA Trident MADP 1 MHA,NATO,Fark Superfriends MADP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R Purqua MADP 1 UPN,Invicta,NATO Poseidon MDoAP 1 UPN,Valhalla,Legion,Invicta,Nebula-X,OMFG,BAPS The Watling Street Compact MDoAP 1 NPO,NATO,Invicta,UPN,DE Common Defense Treaty MDoAP 1 UPN,Invicta,DE,FEAR,UCN,USN,Carpe Diem League of Extraordinary Oranges MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,CMEA,ISSF,MOON The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,Halsa,USN # Section II: Bilateral Treaties IRON/NPO MADP 1 IRON,NPO The Blue Steel Concord MADP 1 MCXA,IRON The Redrum Pact MADP 1 MCXA,NPO NPO/MHA Eternal MDoAP MDoAP 1 MHA,NPO The Better Than Bronze Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,IRON The Redish/Pinkish Treaty MDP 1 Sparta,NPO The Multi Flavoured Spartan Beer Garden MDP 1 Sparta,MCXA Sparta/MHA MDP MDP 1 Sparta,MHA Amicus Optima Vitae Possessio MDoAP 1 TOP,MCXA 46101 TOP/NPO MDP MDP 1 TOP,NPO TOP/IRON MDP MDP 1 TOP,IRON TOP/MHA MDP MDP 1 TOP,MHA Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say "YES!!" MDoAP 1 Fark,NPO RoK/NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,NPO RoK/MHA MDP MDP 1 RoK,MHA ODN/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 ODN,IRON ODN/TOP NAP NAP 1 ODN,TOP Härmlins MDoAP 1 Gre,MHA The Syzygy Accords MDoAP 1 Gre,MCXA Gre/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,Fark Gre/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,TOP The Tin Foil Hat Treaty II ToA 1 Gre,NPO Gre/IRON ToA ToA 1 Gre,IRON The Christmas Accords MADP 1 VE,NPO The Peter Piper Picked a Peck of Pickled Peppers Pact MADP 1 VE,IRON The Star-Crossed Lovers Pact MDoAP 1 VE,MCXA The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK NpO-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,NPO NpO-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,RoK The Red Fire Pact MADP 1 TPF,NPO The Safe Sex Treaty MADP 1 TPF,Sparta 3636 The 'We're Making Fun of Someone in Skype' Treaty MDoAP 1 TPF,IRON 6780 The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 "Hoo Knows, Hoo Cares......TPF Does" Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,RoK 26397 FOK/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark FOK/MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,MHA FOK/Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Gre FOK/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,IRON FOK/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,TOP FOK/NPO MDP MDP 1 FOK,NPO GGA-NPO MADP MADP 1 GGA,NPO GGA-IRON MADP MADP 1 GGA,IRON GGA-MCXA MADP MADP 1 GGA,MCXA GGA-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,VE GGA-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,ODN TOOL-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON TOOL-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,TPF TOOL-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,RoK Valhalla-NPO MADP MADP 1 Valhalla,NPO Valhalla-GGA MADP MADP 1 Valhalla,GGA Valhalla-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,Sparta Valhalla-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Valhalla-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA The Crown of the North Accords MDoAP 1 Valhalla,TOP Valhalla-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,NpO Echelon-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,NPO Echelon-GGA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,GGA Echelon-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,MCXA Echelon-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,IRON Echelon-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,TPF Echelon-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Echelon,Valhalla Champagne Wishes and Hamster Dreams MDoAP 1 UPN,GGA 28208 UPN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UPN,TPF UPN-IRON ToA ToA 1 UPN,IRON UPN-Valhalla NAP NAP 1 UPN,Valhalla MHA - UPN PIAT PIAT 1 UPN,MHA The Archtic II Periodicals MDoAP 1 MK,GR 43785 The Iodine Compact v2 MDoAP 1 DE,UPN Sparta - The Dark Evolution MDoAP MDoAP 1 DE,Sparta Lulzwut Family Treaty MDoAP 1 DE,GR MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK MA-NPO MDP MDP 1 MA,NPO MA-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 MA,Valhalla MA-UPN PIAT PIAT 1 MA,UPN NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE NV-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,UPN NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR NV-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,NpO NV-=WE= MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,=WE= The Panthers on Fire Pact MDoAP 1 LoSS,TPF The "San Francisco" Accords MDoAP 1 LoSS,MCXA The "Bodybuilders vs Mixed Martial Artists" Treaty MDoAP 1 LoSS,Echelon The "Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks" Pact MDP 1 LoSS,NPO The Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield ToA 1 LoSS,GR R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Citrus Express MDP 1 R&R,ODN The DAN Accords (Dear Aunt Nancy) PIAT 1 R&R,MK NADC-Echelon MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA NADC-NPO Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,NPO NADC-WTF Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,WTF Umbrella-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,TOP Umbrella-Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Gre Umbrella-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta Umbrella-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK Umbrella-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,MK Umbrella-MHA MDP MDP 1 Umb,MHA Invicta-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,NPO Invicta-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,ODN Invicta-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,MHA Invicta-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,Valhalla Legion-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Legion,ODN Legion-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Legion,UPN Legion-NPO MDP MDP 1 Legion,NPO Legion-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 Legion,Valhalla Legion-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Legion,MHA RIA-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RIA,NPO RIA-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta RIA-VE PEACE ODP 1 RIA,VE RIA-Fark PIAT PIAT 1 RIA,Fark CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA CSN-Fark ODP ODP 1 CSN,Fark NATO-NPO MADP MADP 1 NATO,NPO Treaty of VANU MADP 1 NATO,RoK 46213 NATO-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF NATO-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,IRON NATO-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,Valhalla NATO-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,VE International-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Int,ODN International-RIA MDP MDP 1 Int,RIA TTK-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,NATO TTK-MA MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,MA TTK-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,Valhalla TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN TTK-MCXA PIAT PIAT 1 TTK,MCXA =WE=-WP MDP MDP 1 =WE=,WP International-=WE= MDP MDP 1 Int,=WE= WAPA-57th ODP ODP 1 WAPA,57th Overlanders WAPA-SSSW18 ODP 1 WAPA,SSSW18 WAPA-FARK PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark WAPA-CCC PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC WAPA-TOOL PIAT 1 WAPA,TOOL WAPA-SF ODP 1 WAPA,SF WAPA-GR ODP 1 WAPA,GR WAPA-Athens ODP 1 WAPA,Athens WAPA-1TF ODP 1 WAPA,1TF WAPA-FLY ODP 1 WAPA,FLY History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries